


Silent Night

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: Merry Christmas, everybody!





	Silent Night

Christmas Eve was always her favorite night of the year. The kids were fast asleep upstairs, the last-minute holiday rush was over, and the excitement of Christmas Day was still a day away. Bulma would spend the last hours of the evening sitting with a warm blanket in the parlor, alone with her thoughts. The slow embers of the fireplace flickered beside her, and the soft glow of the tree lights lit up from across the room. The only sound came from the whirling winds, outside. It was always so peaceful, and a break from her normally hectic day.

Something move out of the corner of her eye. She glanced behind her. Chi-Chi was standing by the corner of the room, dressed in a robe. Bulma smiled, at her. She returned it, and walked over to her, carefully sitting on the arm of the chair. Bulma put an arm around her waist, leaning her head on her arm.

She sighed. "I got off the phone with Gohan - he'll be staying with Videl's family, this year. He said he'll be here for new years, though..."

She squeezed her, a little. "Don't worry about that. It's only a few more days."

Chi-Chi nodded. She shifted herself off of the arm rest, and into Bulma's lap. They kissed, as Bulma pulled the blanket around the both of them. They stayed curled up around each other, completely relaxed and at ease.

"Bulma, can you check the time?"

Bulma quirked a brow. She glanced at the clock. "It's five past midnight."

Chi-Chi shifted herself upright, slightly. "We've been together for... four years?"

She didn't know what she was planning on trying, but she eventually nodded. "Yes."

She glanced down. Bulma couldn't help but notice the light blush that was covering her cheeks. "Bulma... you're the best thing that's ever happened, to me. You helped me, when I felt that the whole universe was out to get me. You've given me so much, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Bulma smiled, leaning in to kiss her, again. Chi-Chi put her hand on her lips, stopping her. "I'm not done." She was taken aback, slightly. Now, she was intrigued.

"I... I don't know how this is properly supposed to go." She let out a laugh. "You'd think I'd know, by now..." She reached into the pocket of her robe. Bulma's breath caught in her throat. Already, she felt tears forming, in her eyes.

"Bulma... will you marry me?"

She pulled out a small ring. It was a little rusting and there wasn't a stone to be seen on it.

Bulma chocked out a sob. She covered her mouth, with her hand. She looked up at Chi-Chi, who looked on edge, waiting for the answer.

She nodded, enthusiastically. Her throat was too tightened, to speak, and she couldn't verbalize her yes. She pulled her down for a kiss. Tears went down her face, as she felt her slip the modest band onto her finger. She felt so overwhelmed. Her days of Earching the Earth for relics to wish her a prince had been a thing of the past. She had convinced herself that this would never happen, and it was too late, for her.

If there were someone looking out for her, she was thanking them.

Chi-Chi wiped away her tears. Bulma finally laughed, and leaned her forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas, Bulma."

"Merry Christmas, Chi-Chi."


End file.
